Thank You, SUMMER!
by HinaRiku mau ganti nama
Summary: My Second Fic XD Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Orihime, Byakuya, Ikakku, Yumichika, Ishida dan Hitsugaya diajak liburan musim panas oleh Ichigo? Kemana yah? dan disana Ichigo menyatakan cintanya? Pada siapa ya? Penasaran? Ayo baca! Gomen summary failed T.T/ Fic spesial buat valentine AU, Sho-ai Gomen kalo berantakan dan gaje T.T/ Review Onegai


**Thank you, SUMMER!**

**.**

**Pairing : IchigoXHitsugaya**

**.  
**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Tite Kubo-sama**

**.**

**This story original by :**

**_HinaRiku-chan_**

**.**

**Summary : Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Orihime, Byakuya, ikakku, Yumichika, Ishida dan Hitsugaya diajak liburan musim panas oleh Ichigo? Kemana yah? dan disana Ichigo menyatakan cintanya? Pada siapa ya? Penasaran? Ayo baca! Gomen summary failed T.T/**

**Warning! : Gaje, bertele-tele, failed dkk, shonen-ai, AU**

**A/N :**

Ini adalah song fic XD pas denger langsung dapet inspirasi buat bikin cerita ini XD

Terinspirasi dari lagu Gomen ne SUMMER by SKE48 yang dinyanyikan lagi oleh JKT48 versi bahasa indonesianya. Dengan dibumbui sedikit humor. Sedikit saja.

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

**Yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca..**

**Onegaishimasu**

**~Selamat membaca~**

Matahari bersinar sangat terik. Panas. Soalnya lagi musim panas. Pas denger kata musim panas pasti yang terlintas dipikiran kalian adalah liburannya kan?

Liburan yang sangat panjang ~ yah walaupun panasnya bikin dehidrasi dan tepar, tapi tetep aja mengasikkan.

Semua orang suka suka musim panas loh -sotau- tak terkecuali yang satu ini -lirik hitsu-

Eits.. ternyata yang menikmati liburan ga cuma orang-orang ataupun anak sekolahan loh.. ternyata para shinigami juga! Yah walaupun ga semua sih, soalnya kalo semuanya terlalu kebanyakan! #plak

Nah rencananya mereka akan menginap beberapa hari di villa milik Ichigo yang berada di pulau selatan. Disebuah pantai yang lumayan terpencil seperti pulau milik pribadi gitu deh. Padahal pulau umum #dor Mau tau kenapa Ichigo yang biasa-biasa aja bisa punya villa seperti itu? Hanya Tuhan dan author yang tau *digebukin rame-rame*

Dan tentunya liburan ini atas usul si orange juga. Gimana cara dia minta ijin ke Soutaichou? Yah gampang kok cuma membujuk (baca: memaksa) dengan membuat keributan di divisi 1 mulai dari teriak-teriak gaje ampe kayang pun dia lakuin demi mendapatkan ijin si Yama-jii. Dan akhirnya si Yama-jii nyerah juga dengan kelakuan si Ichigo, makanya dia ijinin deh.

Mau tau siapa aja yang dia ajak buat liburan? Silahkan baca sendiri~ ^w^*bow

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut sih?" dengus sang kapten divisi 10 yang sedang duduk dikursi yang memang ada di kapal boat sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ah! Ayolah Taichou sekali-kali kan kita liburan seperti ini, refreshing. Melupakan sejenak paperwork yang membosankan itu!" rengek sang fukutaichou.

Hitsugaya mendelik. "Membosankan katamu? Kau pikir siapa yang selama ini mengerjakan semua paperwork itu HAH?! Fukutaichou tidak berguna!" Semprot Hitsugaya.

Rangiku menepuk kedua tangannya, "Oh ya Ichigo, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa punya villa dipulau yang terpencil seperti itu! Sungguh tak kusangka~" Kata Rangiku bermaksud mengalihkan omelan Taichounya.

"Hei dengarkan kalau Taichoumu sedang berbicara!" Omel Hitsugaya.

Renji angkat suara, " Iya nih Ichigo. Kau hebat!"

Ichigo yang sedang mengecek kemudi kapal boat pun menoleh setelah mengubah mode kemudi dari manual menjadi otomatis. "Hehe begitulah.." Jawab Ichigo sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka. Lalu ia duduk disamping Hitsugaya yang sedang manyun.

"Oh ya terima kasih juga ya sudah mengajak kita juga," Seru Ikakku yang sedang duduk digeladak bersama bersama Yumichika.

"Iya! Ichigo. Mana kapal boatnya juga besar lagi, nyaman pula!" Sambung rukia yang sedang asik bermain game adventure chappy di ipad miliknya.

"Tapi musim panas itu panas! Ayo kita pulang ke soul society saja. Paperwork ku bisa-bisa menumpuk!" Ucap Hitsugaya lagi sambil kipas-kipas pake tangan.

"Ichigo gitu loh~" Lanjut Rangiku sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalo Ichigo punya ini semua," Lanjut Renji.

"Ya aku juga!" Celetuk Ikakku diiringi anggukan dari Yumichika.

"Ayo pulang!" Seru Hitsugaya tanpa ada yang merespon.

Ichigo hanya nyengir. "A-aku juga! Padahal aku temannya dari dulu, tapi aku juga tidak menyangka kurosaki-kun," Kata Orihime malu-malu.

"Sudahlah," Jawab Ichigo santai.

"Ya yang penting kita harus berterima kasih karna Ichigo sudah mau mengajak kita," Sambung Rukia lagi yang masih asik dengan ipadnya.

Lalu semuanya kembali dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali-

"HE-HEI! KENAPA AKU JADI DICUEKIN SIH?!" Teriak Hitsugaya keki merasa dicuekin.

"E-eh? Siapa yang nyuekin Taichou?" Tanya Rangiku polos tanpa dosa.

"KA-KALIAN!" Teriak Hitsugaya lagi. Teriakannya cetar membahana seluruh lautan *author ketularan syahrini*

"HEE?!" Jawab semuanya sambil menoleh terkejut.

Ada Ishida yang sedang menjahit baju boneka dengan Orihime sampe ketusuk jarum saking kagetnya.

Yumichika yang lagi ngebenerin bulu mata palsunya pun sampe copot bulu mata palsunya. Renji yang lagi minum jus rasa pisang juga sampe ga sengaja nyemburin jusnya ke muka Rukia yang bikin ipad Rukia jatoh lalu mati.

Rukia jawdrop. Rangiku pingsan karena ngedenger teriakan Hitsugaya tepat di telinga nya. Kalo Byakuya? Dia stay cool seolah ga tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Ah iya dia kan lagi ngedengerin lagu pake headset. Sedangkan Ichigo yang tadi sempet cengo langsung sadar dan tersenyum lembut.

Dia mengusap puncak rambut Hitsugaya. "Maaf ya Toushiro. Kau kepanasan? Tenang saja sebentar lagi sampai kok. Kau bisa ngadem di villa," Ucap Ichigo masih dengan senyumnya yang lembut bikin hati tenang. Hitsugaya merasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat diatas normal karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya, "URUSAII!" Katanya sambil menahan malu.

"Ciee.. ciee ayo terus lanjutkan!" Goda Rangiku yang entah sejak kapan udah sadar dari pingsannya dengan jiwa fujoshinya bersama Rukia yang juga sejak kapan udah sadar dari acara jawdropnya asik jeprat jepret adegan tadi dengan ipadnya yang udah nyala lagi. Sedangkan yang lain? sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing lagi.

Hitsugaya memberi deathglare pada Rangikuyang langsung menunjukan tanda peace dengan jari kanannya.

"Ah sudah sampe nih," Seru Ichigo yang ternyata sudah ada ditempat kemudi. Lalu ia menepikan kapal boatnya di sisi jembatan yang menghubungkan daratan dan lautan.

"Huwaaa~ indahnya pemandangan ini," Kata Rangiku dengan mata berbinar sambil berjalan keluar dari kapal boat diikuti yang lain. Sedangkan Hitsugaya mendapat giliran terakhir setelah Ichigo turun.

Ichigo kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hitsugaya bermaksudmembantunya untuk turun.

"Mari ku bantu Tuan Putri," Tawar Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menepis tangan Ichigo, "Tidak perlu." Ucapnya ketus.

"Nanti kau bisa jatuh Tuan Putri," Ucap Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

"Urusaii," Jawab Hitsugaya akhirnya sambil menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Ia terpaksa menerima uluran tangan itu daripada ia jatuh ke laut. Itu mengerikan.

"Wah~" Rangiku menatap kagum villa milik Ichigo yang cukup sederhana. Yah bukan villa sih tepatnya. Tapi sebuah rumah pondok yang semuanya terbuat dari kayu. Seperti di hawaii gitu –sotau-

"Ichigo, ini sih bukan villa namanya! Tapi rumah pondok," Keluh Renji. Agak kecewa.

"Gomene," Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah Renji. Yang penting kan ada tempat untuk tidur dan berteduh," Kata Rukia sambil memotret pemandangan sekitar.

Rumah pondoknya itu agak jauh dari pantai. Yah melalui jalan setapak gitu. Jadi tidak berada di tepi maupun diatas tebing. Bukan cuma pondok milik Ichigo saja kok yang ada disini. Sebenarnya di tempat ini juga ada beberapa pondok pribadi. Yah bisa dibilang tempat umum sih. Cukup ramai juga walau tidak seramai dan sepadat pantai umum yang biasa dikunjungi. Karena pantai ini diperuntukan buat orang yang ingin suasana pantai yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Lebih baik cepat masuk," Kata Byakuya stay cool.

Yang lain sweatdrop mendengar Byakuya yang tiba-tiba bersuara. Sedangkan Hitsugaya sedikit kelelahan karena kepanasan.

"Oke," Kata Ichigo singkat sambil membuka pintu rumah itu. "Silahkan masuk semuanya," Kata Ichigo lagi.

"Yah dalamnya sih lumayan cukup luas untuk menampung kita semua," Kata Ikkaku

"Betul," Yumichika mengangguk.

"Pilih saja kamar yang kalian suka," Kata Ichigo sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sebuah ayunan yang seperti tempat tidur.

"Baik!" Kata semuanya semangat. Kecuali Ishida, Byakuya dan Hitsugaya tentunya.

**Linebreaker : ~I'm HinaRiku.. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~**

Terlihat sang Taicho imut kita sedang duduk menyendiri di geladak boat milik Ichigo yang berada di tepi pantai.

Ia duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Terlihat peluh sedikit menetes dari pelipisnya. Meski panas yang ia rasakan, namun matanya terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan. Emerald cemerlang miliknya sesekali terpejam dan terbuka meresapi angin yang berhembus lembut meniup sela-sela rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi. Ombak berdesir bergulung-gulung seakan saling mengejar. Lalu terpecah saat mendekati kapal boat kemudian meluas membentuk gulungan ombak kecil. kemudian kembali ke laut.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang yang mendekat dan duduk disampingnya. Seakan mau mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Yo Toushiro!" Sapa seseorang itu. Hitsugaya terdiam tanpa menoleh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Menghitung ombak?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Hitsugaya masih terdiam lalu menoleh dan menghadiahkan tatapan tajamnya kepada orang itu.

Dari suaranya pun Hitsugaya sudah tau kalau itu adalah si Orange. Ya siapa lagi yang tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel Taichou apalagi secara lengkap, Hitsugaya-taichou kalau bukan si persilangan jeruk dan stroberi itu.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu Toushiro," Ucap Ichigo dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Bodoh," Hitsugaya memukul bahu Ichigo sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena melihat Ichigo.

Ichigo kemudian menatap lurus hamparan laut sangat biru. Ia memejamkan lalu membuka kembali mata musim gugurnya. Menikmati semilir angin yang menggerakkan rambut orange nyentriknya. Hitsugaya yang heran ditambah terpana dengan yang dilakukan Ichigo tadi langsung mengikuti apa yang Ichigo lakukan. Menatap laut biru.

Kalau bisa diumpakan, laut biru yang luas itu sebagai penggambaran rasa sayang. Maka Ichigo pun menggambarkannya. Kasih sayangnya kepada orang yang sedang duduk bersamanya saat ini. Rasa sayang yang selama ini ia pendam. Lama sekali. Sejak saat pertama mereka bertemu pandang saat di Soul Society dulu. Begitu pula Hitsugaya. Laut biru itu seolah mengajari suatu arti. Arti sebuah keabadian yang telah Ichigo ajarkan, bahwa dia tidak sendiri lagi seperti dulu. Ia punya teman sekarang.

Sebenarnya dalam hati, Hitsugaya sangat senang saat tau diajak oleh Ichigo untuk berlibur ke tempat ini. Hanya saja kendalanya ia membenci panas. Dan disaat-saat seperti ini pun, saat dapat duduk bersebelahan dengan Ichigo, dalam hatinya pun ia merasa bahagia dan nyaman. Hanya saja tak mungkin ia tunjukkan secara jelas. Suasana ini membuat hatinya berdesir tenang.

Entah harus berterima kasih atau meminta maaf pada musim panas kali ini. Musim panas yang selalu ia benci. Yang jelas saat ini menyilaukan lah yang dilihat Hitsugaya. Saat matanya menatap wajah tampan Ichigo dari samping karena pancaran sinar matahari ditambah dengan warna rambut Ichigo yang sedikit sewarna tapi tak sama dengan cahaya itu. Tapi itu cukup membuat pipinya bersemu.

Dan didalam hati Ichigo pun, ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menyentuh lembut sang pangeran ini dengan hati-hati.

Namun..

**DUAAAK!**

"Aw.. apa yang kau lakukan Toushirou? Sakit tau!" Pekik Ichigo sambil meringis memegangi pipinya yang baru saja mendapat tinjuan gratis dari Hitsugaya karena ketahuan saat akan menyentuh pipi sang Taichou.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kurosaki! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Hitsugaya sambil memberi deathglare pada Ichigo.

Ichigo masih mengusap pipinya. "Hehe hanya iseng," Jawabnya dengan senyum jahil.

"Hah..." Hitsugaya hanya menghela nafasnya lalu menatap kembali laut yang dari tadi ia tatap.

Sebenarnya ia tadi refleks bertindak seperti itu karena dia gugup dan malu takut kalau sampai wajahnya memerah dan ketahuan Ichigo.

"Maaf," Ucap Ichigo lirih. Ia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan secara tidak sadar tadi. Itu akibat lamunannya tentang Hitsugaya juga sih.

.

Keduanya terdiam.

.

'Maaf karena cinta ini' Ucap Ichigo dalam hati sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sedikit sesak. Terasa sangat pedih. Meskipun awalnya hanya teman, ia tidak menyangka makin lama perasaan itu semakin dalam. Sama halnya juga yang dirasakan Hitsugaya tanpa Ichigo tau.

'Kuro.. saki.. suki..' Gumam Hitsugaya pelan dalam hatinya.

Hanya ada angin laut yang sejak dari tadi bertiup menuju keduanya. Bermaksud memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

'Maafkan karena aku mencintaimu' Gumam mereka bersamaan dalam hati.

Setelah agak lama mereka terdiam seperti itu, akhirnya Hitsugaya tiba-tiba tersenyum lalu menoleh kearah Ichigo. Hitsugaya heran saat melihat Ichigo yang terdiam serius seperti sedang berpikir. Terlihat dari kerutan di dahinya.

Lalu Hitsugaya membuka suara, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan kurosaki? Kelihatannya begitu serius?" Tanya nya sedikit penasaran.

Ya Ichigo memang sedang berpikir dalam hatinya. Ichigo bingung bagaimana caranya ia dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hitsugaya. Dan sebenarnya niatnya sejak awal mengajak Hitsugaya dengan yang lainnya liburan kesini adalah karena Ichigo bermaksud ingin lebih dekat dengan Hitsugaya yang ia sayangi. Ichigo yang sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh Hitsugaya pun kemudian hanya tersenyum.

Lalu Ichigo menatap langit.

Terlihat burung layang-layang putih terbang mengelilingi langit. Seperti memanasinya seakan berbicara, "Ayo cepat katakan!"

Ah itu hanya khayalannya saja.

Ichigo frustasi dalam hati.

"Kau aneh." Seru Hitsugaya memasang tatapan jijik pada Ichigo.

Ichigo tertawa tanpa suara sambil membuka sepatu sneakersnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya lalu tangannya turun ke pipi Hitsugaya dan mencubitnya gemas. Sebelum Hitsugaya memberikan tatapan membunuhnya, Ichigo langsung berlari bagai buronan yang melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi.

Hitsugaya yang kesal pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya sedari tadi duduk. Lalu mengejar Ichigo yang sudah ada di pinggiran pantai.

Tanpa terasa mereka saling mengejar satu sama lain di pinggiran pantai. Sambil tertawa begitu senangnya. Mereka berlari seakan nafas mereka akan habis dan debaran pun terasa meningkat. Walau menghitung deburan ombak, tak akan ada habisnya untuk menggambarkan kesenangan mereka saat ini.

Ichigo yang mempunyai postur tubuh lebih tinggi tentu akan sangat mudah untuk berlari dan mengejek Hitsugaya yang notabene memiliki tubuh seperti anak SD.

Terkadang Hitsugaya pun terlihat cemberut kesal karena tidak dapat membalas keisengan Ichigo. Dan Ichigo pun merasa tidak tega. Dan ternyata itu adalah taktik Hitsugaya saja untuk membalas Ichigo.

Sungguh manis saat Ichigo melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang cemberut menahan kesal. Ingin sekali dia memeluk Hitsugaya saat itu juga, tapi tentu dia tahan.

Mereka melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya. Saling mengejar. Lalu berlari dari kejaran ombak, saling menyipratkan air. Wajah mereka berdua tertawa dengan lepas dan bahagia.

.

Tetaplah musim panas..

.

Mereka kemudian berhenti dari aksi kejar-kejarannya sejenak. Bermaksud untuk sejenak mengatur nafas tersengal mereka.

"Kita berdua disinari cerahnya matahari dari tadi, kau tidak merasa kepanasan Toushirou?" Tanya Ichigo sedikit khawatir tanpa menunjukkan bahwa dirinya cape karena berlari. "kau terlihat sedikit lelah," Lanjutnya lagi.

"Yah lumayan," Jawab Hitsugaya yang sedang bertumpu memegangi kedua lututnya sambil menyeka peluhnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Hitsugaya mendelik ke arah Ichigo, "Ini semua karena kau, kurosaki!" Ucap Hitsugaya sedikit kesal.

Ichigo tertawa tanpa suara, "Masa sih?" godanya.

"IYA!" Teriak Hitsugaya.

"Ah masa cuma berlari segitu saja sudah cape~ kau kan kapten, harusnya mempunyai stamina yang kuat. Masa kalah denganku," Ledek Ichigo.

"Aku ini kan memakai gigai, wajar saja aku cape! Ini sih sama saja aku seperti manusia biasa," Ujar Hitsugaya.

"Ah apa bedanya," Ichigo menggaruk pundaknya ogah-ogahan.

"Tentu saja beda. Baka!" Jawabnya ketus.

"Ya ya ya," Ichigo melemparkan bulatan pasir yang agak basah kearah Hitsugaya yang sedang kesal. Tanpa dosa ichigo melemparkannya sambil berlari mengejek Hitsugaya.

"KUROSAKII!" Teriak Hitsugaya sambil berlari mengejar Ichigo.

Hitugaya menatap matahari. Panas.

'Tetaplah musim panas..'

'Lebih jauh menuju cakrawala di ujung sana. Agar kami terus berdua seperti ini..' ucap hati lirih Hitsugaya sambil berlari menuju Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam menatap jejak kakinya diatas pasir sambil menunggu Hitsugaya yang sedang berjalan sambil mencak-mencak. karena lagi lagi tidak dapat mengejar dan mendapatkan Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku ini tidak bisa bilang 'suka' padanya.." Gumam Ichigo pelan yang tentunya tidak dapat terdengar Hitsugaya yang masih berada jauh dari tempat Ichigo berada.

"Tetaplah begini.. musim panas.." Gumamnya lagi.

Akhirnya Hitsugaya sampai ditempat Ichigo sambil manyun. Ichigo tidak sadar dan masih dalam lamunannya, menatap pasir pantai yang putih bersih. Putih bersih seperti perasaan jujur. Ia berpikir seakan pasir itu memaksanya untuk minta maaf pada Hitsugaya atas sayangnya. Rasa sayang yang terlalu dalam.

Dalam hati sungguh ia ingin menyentuh Hitsugaya lembut. Tapi ujung-ujungnya pasti malah iseng. Meskipun selama ini hanya teman. Sungguh terasa sedih. Karena akhirnya ia jatuh hati padanya. Dan tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya.

Angin laut menerpa Ichigo menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Toushiro.." Panggil Ichigo lembut.

"APA!" Jawab Hitsugaya ketus.

Mata musim gugur Ichigo menatap teal berkilau Hitsugaya dengan serius namun lembut. Sungguh apapun yang terjadi dan apapun jawabannya nanti, yang penting ia dapat mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Aku.. Aku menyayangimu," Ucap Ichigo penuh keseriusan.

"A-apa?" Hitsugaya sedikit tercengang. Otaknya berusaha mencerna dengan jelas kata-kata Ichigo barusan.

"Hei? Kenapa kau bingung seperti itu Toushiro?" Kata Ichigo sambil mengipas-ngipasnya tangannya di depan wajah Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya masih belum sadar dari kebingungan yang melandanya.

"He-hei aku hanya bercanda tau," Ucap Ichigo lagi.

Hitsugaya tersadar dari kebingungannya mengartikan maksud kata-kata Ichigo barusan angkat suara.

"BAKAAAAAA!" Teriaknya.

Ichigo nyengir iseng sambil menutup kedua telinganya menghindari teriakan yang dahsyat itu.

"Aku.. Aku juga menyayangimu, kurosaki.." Ucap Hitsugaya pelan.

"Kau bicara apa barusan Toushiro?" Tanya Ichigo serius. Ombak memecah suara Hitsugaya. Jadi dia tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

"Ah tidak," elaknya.

Hitsugaya kira balasan kata-kata dari Ichigo tadi akan langsung direspon Ichigo dan selesai sampai situ, walaupun ia berharap lain.

Tapi..

"Hah?" Gantian Ichigo yang kebingungan dan cengo.

"Apa?" Hitsugaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

"Apa? Apanya yang apa?" Tanya Ichigo tambah kebingungan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Bakaaa!" Hitsugaya mulai kesal.

"Hah? Kok baka sih?" Tanya Ichigo. "Kenapa sih?" Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kenapa aarrrgh!" Hitsugaya frustasi dengan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba jadi lola. Dia menjambak jambak sendiri rambutnya yang putih.

"Ah gomen tadi aku bengong jadi tidak mendengarmu. Ditambah suara ombak,"

"Sudahlah,"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Hei, jangan kembali dulu ke villa gimana?" Tawar Ichigo.

Hitsugaya heran. "Kenapa memangnya?" Tanyanya.

"Ah tidak. Hanya saja.. aku ingin kau melihat matahari terbenam dulu," Ucap Ichigo sedikit malu.

Hitsugaya menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Tapi ini masih siang,"

Ichigo nyengir. "Memang. Hehe. Yah kita tunggu saja sampai sore," Ujar Ichigo enteng.

"Tapi aku lapar," Kata Hitsugaya sambil menduduk tubuhnya perlahan diatas pasir.

"Kau lapar? Hm.." Ichigo berpikir sebentar. Hitsugaya hanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalo kita menangkap ikan saja, lalu kita bakar!" Usul Ichigo.

"Yah.. boleh juga. Tapi cara menangkapnya bagaimana?" Tanya Hitsugaya. Bingung.

"Yah tinggal tangkap saja menggunakan tangan!" Kata Ichigo sambil memeragakan cara menangkap ikan.

Hitsugaya menendang kaki Ichigo. "Bodoh! Kau pikir ini disungai!"

"Yah.. kan sama-sama menangkap," Jawab Ichigo polos.

"Tidak semudah itu. bodoh."

"Tapi kan sama-sama di air," Ucap Ichigo lagi masih dengan tampang polos.

"BODOH!" Teriak Hitsugaya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?" Ichigo bingung. Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

"Yah begitulah."

"Begitu bagaimana?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Yasudah begitu!"

"Bagaimana cara menangkapnya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tinggal tangkap saja."

Ichigo terdiam. Seolah sedang berpikir. "Tinggal tangkap ya?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Iya."

Ichigo cengo. "Aaa.. Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan padaku!" Teriak Ichigo frustasi

"BODOOOOH!" Teriak Hitsugaya sambil menjitak Ichigo.

"Itaii.. kenapa kau menjitakku?" Ichigo meringis kesakitan.

"Habis kau bodoh!" Kata Hitsugaya kesal.

"Kau juga tidak mau menjelaskan padaku!" Bela Ichigo.

"Masa bodoh!" Kata Hitsugaya ketus.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Tanya Ichigo

"Malah bertanya lagi! Kau pikirkan saja!" Hitsugaya geram.

.

**GREP!**

**.**

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik tangan Hitsugaya lalu membawa Hitsugaya ke dalam pelukannya. Hitsugaya membulatkan kedua matanya. Kaget.

"Le-lepaskan!" Berontak Hitsugaya.

"Kau itu.. kalo sedang marah. Manis," Ucap Ichigo sedikit berbisik. Namun jelas terdengar oleh Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya blushing. Lalu terdiam sebentar.

"Urusaii," Hitsugaya membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Ichigo. Tapi tubuhnya direnggangkan sedikit. Ia sedikit cemas kalau sampai debaran jantungnya terasa. Apalagi terdengar oleh Ichigo.

"Hahaha.. kenyataan kok," Kata Ichigo masih asik memeluk Hitsugaya. "Sudah. Ayo kita menangkap ikannya," Kata Ichigo sambil perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Tangannya menggenggam baju Ichigo. Enggan melepaskan tubuh kekar Ichigo. 'Nyaman sekali' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ichigo pun heran. "Oi oi Toushiro?" Panggilnya. Yang dipanggil malah terdiam.

"Hei? Kau tidur?" Panggilnya lagi. "Ah atau jangan-jangan kau terpesona padaku ya? Atau kau nyaman dipelukanku? Sampai tidak mau dilepas seperti ini," Goda Ichigo. Tepatsasaran sekali perkataan Ichigo.

"E-eh?! Enak saja!" Elak Hitsugaya cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan Ichigo.

Ichigo sedikit menyeringai. "Tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau betah dipelukanku," Katanya dengan nada jahil. "Ayo sini ku peluk lagi~" Katanya lagi menggoda Hitsugaya sambil membuka kedua tangannya seperti hendak memeluk Hitsugaya lagi.

Wajah Hitsugaya memerah. "Tidak!" Teriak Hitsugaya. Ichigo ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia merasa puas telah mengerjai Hitsugaya.

**Linebreaker : ~I'm HinaRiku.. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~**

"Itu itu sebelah situ. Tangkap yang itu! Kurosaki!"

"Yang mana?"

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di sisi lain pantai. Tepatnya di sebelah barat. Disana terdapat beberapa batu karang dan airnya sedikit agak surut. Namun pemandangannya juga sama-sama indah.

"Yang itu. tuh! Aarrgh kau ini bodoh sekali sih!" Teriak Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seekor ikan yang cukup besar di dalam air laut yang tidak terlalu dalam.

Ichigo kebingungan. "Mana sih?" Katanya sambil berputar-putar di dalam air laut yang hanya sebatas pinggangnya. Karena air laut sedang sedikit surut. Sedikit saja. Sedikit. Sedi- *dibekep*. Air lautnya bening jadi mudah untuk melihat ikan yang sedang berenang. Ichigo menangkap ikannya sambil sesekali menyelam ke tempat yang agak dalam.

"Itu disebelah kirimu!"

"Yang ini?" Tanya Ichigo setelah berhasil menangkap sebuah ikan kecil.

"Bukan," Jawab Hitsugaya sambil geleng-geleng.

"Yang ini?" Kata Ichigo sambil menunjukan sebuah ikan yang lebih kecil. Yang berhasil ia tangkap lagi.

"BUKAN!"

"Lalu yang ini?" Kata Ichigo lagi sambil berusaha menangkap ikan yang agak besar sedikit.

"Bukan! Yang itu!" Teriak Hitsugaya lagi.

"Yang mana arrgh!" Ichigo frustasi. "Yang ini?" Tanyanya lagi. "Yah lepas.." Lanjut Ichigo.

"Bodoh! Jangan gunakan tanganmu! Lagipula daritadi kau hanya menangkap ikan hias! Mana bisa di makan!"

"Tapi kan ini sama-sama ikan!"

"Gunakan jaring atau tombak sana! Berenang ke tempat yang lebih dalam lagi!" Perintah Hitsugaya.

"Jaringnya mana?" Ucap Ichigo dengan polos.

Hitsugaya kesal. "Nih." Katanya sambil melemparkan jaring yang berukuran sedang.

"Kau dapat jaring ini darimana?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Dari dalam kapal boatmu," Jawab Hitsugaya cuek

"Sejak kapan kau ke kapal boat? Memangnya disana ada jaring?" Tanya Ichigo tambah heran

"Sejak tadi! Saat kau seperti orang bodoh berputar-putar disitu," Jawab Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk tempat Ichigo.

Ichigo membentuk mulutnya menjadi seperti huruf O

"Sudah cepat ke tengah laut sana! Tangkap ikannya. Aku sudah lapar sekali!" Perintah Hitsugaya sambil berteriak.

"Iya iya Tuan Putri," Kata Ichigo sambil menekankan kata-katanya. Sedangkan Hitsugaya santai duduk diatas batu karang yang berada di pinggiran.

"Eh, Tapi kalau aku ke tengah laut lalu tenggelam bagaimana. Toushiro," Teriak Ichigo lebay dibuat-buat. Hitsugaya cuek. Ichigo lalu pundung.

****

Linebreaker : ~I'm HinaRiku.. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~

"Ya! Dapat! Hei jangan lari kau!" Ucap Ichigo semangat. "Oi oi Toushiro, aku dapat ikannya nih,"

"Mana?" Ucap Hitsugaya malas sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. Ditopangnya kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat ke belakang,.

"Ini," Ichigo mengangkat jaringnya ke atas. Hitsugaya melirik sedikit.

Dan..

.

**Byuuur~**

**.**

"Yah lepas!" Ichigo jawdrop.

"Hah.. baka," Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah akan ku tangkap lagi!" Ichigo semangat lalu menarik nafasnya menyelam ke tempat yang lebih dalam.

"Toushiro! Tangkap ini," Kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul kembali ke permukaan.

"Apa?" Jawab Hitsugaya sambil bangun. Ichigo melemparkan ikannya telak di wajah Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki!" Teriak Hitsugaya. Kaget. Ia pegang ikan yang cukup besar itu. Entah ikan apa.

"Hehe," Ichigo nyengir sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi huruf v.

"Sudah cukup ini saja. Cukup untuk kita berdua,"

"Yah baiklah,"

"Ayo cepat naik," Tawar Hitsugaya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum menerima uluran tangan Hitsugaya. "Terima kasih~" Ucap Ichigo dengan nada yang di buat manja. Lalu dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hitsugaya memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan jijik. Ketika Ichigo akan berpijak di batu karang, tiba-tiba saja kakinya terpeleset dan...

**.**

**BYUUUUR~!**

**.**

"**KUROSAKIII!**" Teriak Hitsugaya panik. Keduanya jatuh bersamaan ke dalam laut dengan posisi berpelukan.

"**MAAF!**" Teriak Ichigo juga.

****

Linebreaker : ~I'm HinaRiku.. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~

Hitsugaya duduk sambil memeluk lututnya didepan sebuah tumpukan kayu yang dibakar dengan api yang tidak terlalu besar. Tubuh kurusnya sedikit bergetar. Sedikit dingin. Itu yang ia rasakan. Apalagi angin laut begitu keras menerpanya. Sedangkan Ichigo berada disampingnya sedang menyiapkan ikan yang akan di bakarnya.

"Dingin ya?" Tanya Ichigo sedikit khawatir sambil meletakkan seekor ikan yang ia tusuk dengan kayu di atas api yang berkobar.

"Tidak juga," Jawab Hitsugaya singkat. Kali ini tangannya di dekatkan ke arah api. Sekedar menghangatkan.

Ichigo meletakkan ikan yang sedang ia bakar itu. "Kemarikan tanganmu," Perintah Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengerutkan sedikit dahinya. "Untuk?" Tanyanya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo sini," Perintah Ichigo lagi

Hitsugaya lalu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Ichigo. "Nih," Katanya sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan Ichigo.

"Hei hei kenapa dekat-dekat begitu. Hayo~ kau mau ku peluk lagi seperti tadi supaya hangat?" Goda Ichigo sambil nyengir.

"Enak saja! Kan kau yang menyuruhku," Bentak Hitsugaya sambil blushing.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk dekat-dekat. Hanya menyuruhmu menyerahkan tanganmu kan," Jawab Ichigo polos.

Hitsugaya tersentak. Ia menyadari kata-kata Ichigo tadi memang benar.

"Terserah." Kata Hitsugaya ketus.

Ichigo tertawa. "Hahaha.. bercanda. Nih pegang," Perintah Ichigo sambil menyerahkan ikan yang tadi ia bakar.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Hitsugaya heran.

"Yah pegang. Aku mau ke villa dulu. Mengambil air minum untuk kita," Kata Ichigo sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ha?" Hitsugaya cengo. Sedangkan Ichigo sudah berjalan ke arah jalan menuju villa.

"Kurosaki bakaa! Ku pikir dia akan menggenggam tanganku atau apalah untuk menghilangkan kedinginanku. Taunya malah menyuruhku begini! Dasar baka Ichigo mikan duren!" Gerutu Hitsugaya sambil membolak-balikan ikan yang ia bakar.

"Dasar tidak pekaaa!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Siapa yang tidak peka?" Tanya Ichigo yang sudah kembali dari villa.

"Eh? A.. mm.. Ano tidak kok," Jawab Hitsugaya sedikit terbata-bata.

"Oh.." Ichigo ber-oh ria. "Nih minumannya," Katanya lagi sambil meletakkan dua buah botol air mineral dingin.

"Cepat sekali kembalinya," Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Nanti kalau lama-lama kau nanti merindukanku," Jawab Ichigo enteng sambil mendudukan tubuhnya lagi disamping Hitsugaya. Kali ini agak jauh.

"Cih. Pede," Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan sinis.

"Tidak mau mengakuinya?" Goda Ichigo. Hitugaya langsung melempar ikan yang ia bakar daritadi kearah Ichigo. Namun ditangkap Ichigo dengan cepat. "He-hei hati-hati. Panas tau," Pekik Ichigo terkejut. Hitsugaya hanya cuek sambil membuka satu botol minuman yang Ichigo bawa.

"Ah sudah cukup matang nih ikannya," Lanjut Ichigo lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak lapar," Kata Hitsugaya malas.

"Hee tidak lapar? Kau kan belum makan apapun, masa tidak lapar?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

Hitsugaya menggeleng. "Iya aku sudah tidak lapar," Katanya lagi.

"Ah kau bohong. Mana mungkin. Ayo cepat makan nih ikannya. Mumpung masih panas," Perintah Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau saja," Tolak Hitsugaya

"Kalau kau tidak makan, nanti sakit," bujuk Ichigo.

"Halah memangnya aku anak kecil apa?" Kata Hitsugaya sambil menyipitkan matanya

"Yah memang begitu!" Ichigo mengangguk cepat.

"Enak saja!"

"Ayo makan nak~ kakak suapi ya.. ayoo buka mulutnya.. aaa- PLAK!" Ichigo meringis kesakitan. "Kau tega sekali. Aduuh sakit.." Ichigo mengusapi pipinya yang memerah terkena tamparan Hitsugaya karena ulahnya tadi.

"Siapa suruh berbuat seperti itu." Kata Hitsugaya cuek.

"Habis kau tidak mau makan! Kau tidak tau apa kalau aku itu susah payah menangkap ikan ini," Kata sedikit kesal.

"Biar." Hitsugaya tetap cuek.

"Kau tega sekali. Padahal aku sudah berkorban seperti ini," Kata Ichigo lagi pundung.

"Hah.."

"Ayo makan sedikiiit saja," Bujuk Ichigo.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Dikiit aja,"

"Tidak mau."

"Sedikiit," Ichigo memelas sambil menatap ikan bakar yang malang. Hitsugaya melipat kedua tangannya didadanya. Cuek.

"Tii-Hmmph!" Belum sempat Hitsugaya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ternyata Ichigo menyumpalnya dengan potongan kecil ikan bakar itu.

"Puh puh. Uhuk uhuk!" Hitsugaya tersedak karena kaget. "Bodoh!" Teriak Hitsugaya.

Tangan Ichigo bersiap untuk menyumpal Hitsugaya lagi dengan potongan ikan. Hitsugaya mendeathglare Ichigo. Seolah berkata awas-kalau-berani. Ichigo pun menatap Hitsugaya dengan tatapan tajam berisi aku-tidak-takut.

"Ciaaaat! Hap!" Ichigo dengan cepat menumpal mulut Hitsugaya lagi dengan potongan ikan bakar.

"Hmmpph!" Hitsugaya berontak. Namun mulutnya dibekap Ichigo.

"Huahaha! Aku berhasil!" Ichigo tersenyum nista.

Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo melotot berkata lepaskan-aku-hampir-mati. Tapi Ichigo hanya cuek bebek.

"Kunyah dan telan dulu baru ku lepaskan," Kata Ichigo enteng.

Hitsugaya tetap menatap tajam Ichigo. "Kalau kau masih keras kepala. Tidak akan kulepaskan. Ah atau akan ku sumpal mulutmu itu dengan mulutku saja," Kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai. Hitsugaya tersentak. Membulatkan kedua matanya. Diam. Lalu dengan terpaksa dia mengunyah lalu menelan potongan ikan yang berada dimulutnya dengan terpaksa.

Akhirnya Ichigo melepaskan tangannya. "Kau gila?! Kau mau membunuhku hah?" Semprot Hitsugaya. Yang di semprot malah cuek tanpa dosa.

"Tidak." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kalau tidak itu maksudnya apa?! Hah?!" Teriak Hitsugaya tambah kesal.

"Hanya menyuapimu supaya mau makan. Itu saja." Jawab Ichigo tambah cuek.

Hitsugaya geram. "Kau.. Arrgh Kurosaki kau menyebalkan!" Hitsugaya yang marah kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Namun dengan cepat Ichigo menarik lengan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mendelik. "Apa lagi?!" Tanyanya emosi.

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hitsugaya. Jaraknya hanya sejengkal saja. "Maaf," Ucapnya dengan wajah sungguh-sungguh. Hitsugaya tersentuh. Kemudian terdiam.

"Hei hei kalian sedang apa?" Teriak Yumichika sambil melambai-lambai dari jauh. Diikuti yang lainnya.

Mereka tersadar lalu menjauh. Wajah mereka memerah.

"Wah wah kalian bakar ikan tidak ngajak-ngajak nih," Celetuk Renji.

"Hehe maaf," Jawab Ichigo sambil nyengir. "Kalau mau makan saja tuh," Kata Ichigo lagi.

"Boleh nih," Seru Rangiku dan Rukia yang langsung menyambar ikan bakar yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Hoh hiha hoh halihan herhuhaan hsihi hih," Tanya Rangiku sambil mengunyah ikan yang masih panas itu.

"Rangiku habiskan dulu makananmu itu," Kata Orihime.

"Ah.. enak. Kok kalian berduaan disini sih?" Tanya Rangiku yang sudah menelan kunyahannya.

"Jangan-jangan mereka mojok!" Seru Ikakku.

"Enak saja!" elak Hitsugaya.

"Kalian sendiri untuk apa kesini?" Tanya Ichigo bermaksud mengalihkan pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja kami mau melihat matahari terbenam dong!" Seru Rukia semangat. Diikuti anggukan dari yang lain. Yah kecuali Byakuya.

"Lah ini kan masih siang?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Siang dari arab! Sekarang itu sudah jam empat sore," Kata Renji sambil makan pisang yang ia bawa.

"Baboon dasar. Daritadi makan pisang saja," Celetuk Yumichika.

"Heh banci apa kau bilang?" Renji melempar kulit pisang ke wajah Yumichika.

"Hei! Sungguh tidak cantik!" Teriak Yumichika. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Hei hei sudah. Kenapa jadi terjadi pertengkaran antara baboon dan banci seperti ini," Seru Ikakku.

"DIAM BOTAK!" Seru Renji dan Yumichika bersamaan.

"Grrr..." Ikakku ikutan emosi. Dan terjadi pertengaran antara ketiga makhluk itu.

"Eh Ichigo. Ayo ke pinggir pantai. Kita lihat matahari terbenam sama-sama," Ajak Rukia semangat sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.

"E? Iya ayo," Ichigo berjalan diikuti Ishida, Orihime dan Byakuya juga Rangiku.

Hitsugaya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. Tapi saat melihat Rukia bersikap seperti itu pada Ichigo, Hitsugaya merasa hatinya perih. Ia cemburu.

"Hei Taichou! Ayo ikut kesini. Jangan bengong saja," Seru Rangiku yang sudah berada jauh didepannya sambil melambai-lambai.

Hitsugaya berjalan dengan datar menghampiri mereka.

.

Disisi lain pantai juga terdapat orang-orang pemilik pondok atau villa yang juga ikut menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam.

"Sebentar lagi," Seru Rukia yang bersiap memotret pemandangan matahari terbenam dengan ipadnya.

Mereka saat ini sedang duduk dipinggir pantai. Air sudah mulai pasang. Matahari juga perlahan mulai pulang keperaduannya. Mereka duduk berjajar namun agak berjauhan. Adalah beberapa yang berdekatan. Posisinya adalah disebelah kiri ada Ishida, Orihime yang berdekatan dan Hitsugaya sedikit agak jauh. Byakuya sih dibelakang menyendiri. sedangkan disebelah kanan ada Ichigo, Rukia yang juga berdekatan. lalu Rangiku, Ikakku, Yumichika, dan Renji yang masih asik makan pisang. Jadi yah posisi Hitsugaya dan Ichigo berada ditengah-tengah. Sedikit agak berjauhan.

Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya saat melihat Rukia sangat akrab dengan Ichigo. Mereka berfoto bersama.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya lalu tersenyum. Hitsugaya hanya membuang muka. Ichigo pun sedikit kaget. Tapi pandangannya kembali beralih pada Rukia yang mengajak Ichigo berbicara dengan manja sambil memotret motret matahari yang perlahan semakin tenggelam.

Dalam hati Ichigo tadi berharap kalau dia bisa menikmati pemandangan ini berdua saja. Tapi.. apa daya semuanya ada disini.

Kemudian dengan perlahan Ichigo menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Hitsugaya yang sedang menatap datar matahari yang mempunyai warna seperti rambut Ichigo. Lalu dengan cepat Ichigo meletakkan tangan kirinya yang kekar diatas tangan mungil Hitsugaya yang berada disampingnya. Tau Hitsugaya akan bereaksi reflek. Dengan cepat namun pelan pula Ichigo menggenggam tangan mungil itu agar tidak berontak. Hitsugaya pun tersentak kaget. Saat merasakan ada tangan yang menggenggamnya, ia pun menoleh ke arah sebelah kanannya. arah Ichigo. Yang di toleh hanya menatap laut dengan datar. Wajah Hitsugaya merona merah. Untung saja tidak ketara karena warna langit sekarang kuning ke orange-an. Ichigo tersenyum namun tidak menoleh. Ia tersenyum karena tau reaksi dan ekpresi Hitsugaya sekarang.

"Yah.. sudah selesai kah?" Kata Rangiku sedikit kecewa.

"Iya sebentar sekali. Ichigo," Rukia menambahi

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Jawab Ichigo

"Ayo kembali ke villa yuk. Aku lapar~" Seru Ikakku

"Iya betul!" Lanjut Yumichika.

"Bagaimana kalo aku dan Orihime yang memasak?" Saran Rangiku semangat.

Yang lain membatu seketika mendengar ucapan Rangiku.

"Kau mau kan Orihime?" Tanya Rangiku pada Orihime. "Tentu saja!" Jawab orihime tak kalah semangat.

"Aaa bagaimana kalau Ishida saja yang memasak? Aku ingin makan masakannya," Sela Renji sambil menoleh ke arah Ishida yang sedang membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Betul betul!" Seru yang lain semangat. "Atau bagaimana kalau Hitsugaya-taichou yang masak? Masakannya kan enak," Saran Rukia.

"Darimana kau tau Rukia?" Tanya Yumichika.

"Itu aku pernah di beri oleh Rangiku loh.." Jawab Rukia. Rangiku mengangguk.

"Yasudah Hitsugaya-taichou saja!" Seru Yumichika seenaknya.

"Aku tidak mau." Kata Hitsugaya singkat.

"Yaaah.. kenapa Taichou?" Tanya Rangiku

"Aku lelah seharian kepanasan." Tolak Hitsugaya kesal. "Aku ingin pulang!" Katanya lagi.

"Yaaah.." Rukia, Rangiku, Yumichika kecewa.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memasak? Ishida, Renji bantu aku," Byakuya tiba-tiba angkat suara membuat semuanya menoleh kaget.

"Nii-sama," Rukia menatap kagum Byakuya. "Iya nii-sama saja!" Seru Rukia semangat.

"Iya iya," Kata yang lain mengangguk kecuali Hitsugaya yang daritadi memasang wajah bete.

"Ayo Renji, Ishida," Kata Byakuya cool.

"Baik Taichou!" Jawab Renji tegas.

"Baik," Jawab Ishida.

Lalu mereka bertiga pergi duluan ke villa. Diikuti oleh duo Ikakku dan Yumichika.

"Taichou. Ayo ke villa," Ajak Rangiku. "Kau duluan saja," Jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

"Yah kenapa Taichou~ kau marah padaku?" Rangiku nangis-nangis lebay.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin laut saja sebentar," Jawab Hitsugaya sudah sedikit tidak jutek.

"Ayo Ichigo kita ke villa," Ajak Rukia.

"Ah kau duluan saja dengan Rangiku dan Orihime. Aku mau membereskan sisa membakar ikan tadi," Kata Ichigo.

"Aku bantu ya?" Tawar Rukia.

"Tidak usah," Tolak Ichigo halus.

"Iya kan ada Taichou ini. Taichou pasti akan dengan senang hati membantu Ichigo. Iya kan Taichou?" Kata Rangiku sambil melirik ke arah Hitsugaya yang langsung memberikan deathglarenya pada Rangiku.

"Benar juga," Kata Rukia. Rangiku kemudian memberi isyarat menyikut tangan Rukia. Memberi isyarat seolah ada sesuatu di balik rempeyek –salah- maksudnya merencanakan sesuatu.

"Yah baiklah kami duluan ya Toushiro-kun, Kurosaki-kun," Kata Orihime yang berjalan duluan diikuti lambaian tangan Rangiku dan Rukia.

"Yah.." Jawab Ichigo kemudian langsung bersiap membereskan sisa membakar ikan tadi. Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya menatap laut dengan tenang.

"Oii Toushiro kau tidak mau membantuku?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak." Jawab Hitsugaya datar.

"Hei kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Ichigo khawatir karena sikap Hitsugaya tiba-tiba berubah.

"Tidak." Jawabnya masih datar.

"Hah.." Ichigo kemudian menghampiri Hitsugaya.

"Ah aku kembali," Ucap Rangiku dengan tiba-tiba mengagetkan Ichigo.

"Kenapa balik lagi?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Hehe kameraku tertinggal," Jawab Rangiku lalu kemudian berlari dengan cepat setelah mengambil kameranya yang tergeletak di atas pasir.

"Cepat sekali dia perginya," Ucap Ichigo keheranan. "Iya kan Toushi-" Lanjut Ichigo menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya berada tadi. Tapi ternyata Hitsugaya sudah berada di depan pantai.

"Ini juga samanya lagi. Cepat sekali menghilangnya," Kata Ichigo sweatdrop. Lalu ia berjalan menuju tempat Hitsugaya berada.

Ichigo lalu berhenti tepat dibelakang tubuh Hitsugaya yang mungil. Dengan mantap ia memberanikan dirinya. Ia merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya. Memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan tepat ditelinga Hitsugaya. Seakan mau membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hei. Toushiro," Panggil Ichigo

"Hn." Hitsugaya yang sedang menatap laut yang sudah gelap menjawab dengan singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Singkat sekali jawabanmu," Keluh Ichigo.

"Ada apa Kurosaki," Jawab Hitsugaya menekan setiap kata-katanya. Tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak. Aku hanya-" Suara Ichigo terpecah oleh suara ombak yang bergemuruh.

"Apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya datar masih melihat ke arah laut dengan santai.

Saat suara ombak berdebur dengan keras, Ichigo pun bersuara..

"Aku.. suka padamu!" Ucap Ichigo dengan cepat dan refleks langsung memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang.

"E-eh?! Apa-apaan ini," Kata Hitsugaya berontak. Kaget. Berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba.

"Diam. Lalu apa jawabanmu?" bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga Hitsugaya. Membuat Hitsugaya sedikit agak merinding dengan sensasi hembusan nafas Ichigo.

"Jawaban untuk apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya Ichigo tadi terdengar tidak jelas ditelinga Hitsugaya karena suara ombak.

"Hah? Apa?" Ichigo malah balik bertanya. suara mereka berbenturan dengan suara ombak yang cukup keras.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Hitsugaya lagi meminta kejelasan.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Yang tadi itu,"

"Ah yang itu. yang mana ya?" Jawab Ichigo tanpa dosa. Masih dalam posisi memeluk Hitsugaya. Lalu dengan perlahan Hitsugaya melepaskan pelukan tubuh kekar Ichigo. Ichigo sedikit kaget ketika Hitsugaya bergerak seperti itu. Ichigo berpikir kalau Hitsugaya pasti akan marah besar dan pergi mencampakkannya. Kemudian Hitsugaya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo. Mereka berhadapan. Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan serius. Ichigo malah memasang wajah heran.

"Yang tadi itu.. yang ada suka nya," Kata Hitsugaya serius.

"Oh itu.. AH! ITU!" Pekik Ichigo. Kaget. Tapi tampangnya sedikit lebay.

"Biasa saja Kurosaki," Hitsugaya sweatdrop. Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya sambil nyengir. "Lalu apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Oh itu.. mmm.. tidak kok. Tidak. Tidak." Jawab Ichigo terbata-bata. bermaksud mengelak.

"Biasanya kalo orang berkata suatu kata secara berulang, itu artinya dia berbohong." Hitsugaya berkata seolah sedang mengintrograsi.

"Suerr kok. Aku tidak berbohong," Jawab Ichigo gugup.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau mengaku," Kata Hitsugaya sambil hendak beranjak pergi. Namun tangannya ditarik Ichigo dengan cepat. Mencegah Hitsugaya supaya jangan pergi dulu.

"Tunggu," Pinta Ichigo.

"Apa lagi? Hm?" Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya. Heran.

"Aku.. suka padamu! Aku mencintaimu Toushiro!" Ucap Ichigo sambil sedikit berteriak dengan serius dan mantap. Hitsugaya membulatkan kedua matanya. Tanda ia kaget. Tapi kemudian dengan cepat ia memasang wajah dinginnya lagi.

Ichigo yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Hitsugaya pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Tanda ia sedikit sedih. Matanya menatap sendu pasir yang tidak terlihat berwarna putih lagi dibawahnya, karena sudah terhalang gelapnya langit malam. Ia menguatkan dirinya untuk menerima apapun jawaban dari Hitsugaya. Bahkan dia sudah siap kalau-kalau Hitsugaya marah dan menjadikannnya es serut menggunakan Hyourinmaru.

Tanpa Ichigo tau Hitsugaya tersenyum. Wajahnya merona merah. Blushing. Kemudian Hitsugaya angkat suara. "Serius?" Tanya nya.

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Ichigo dengan lantang sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Ichigo kaget saat melihat wajah polos manis Hitsugaya yang sedikit merona merah.

Hitsugaya yang melihat ekspresi kaget Ichigo yang melihatnya blushing tadi langsung bersikap dingin lagi."Kalau begitu, buktikan!" Tantang Hitsugaya.

"Hee? Dengan cara?" Tanya Ichigo dengan tampang polos.

"Berenang ke tengah laut sana," Perintah Hitsugaya dengan datar.

"Baiklah," Jawab Ichigo enteng. " HAH?! A-APA?!" Pekik Ichigo yang sadar bahwa yang di pinta Hitsugaya itu adalah hal gila.

"Iya. Ayo. Kalau kau memang benar sungguh-sungguh," Kata Hitsugaya tenang. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia sedang tertawa ngakak. Dia sebenarnya hanya mengerjai Ichigo. Dan sekaligus juga mengetes kesungguhan Ichigo. Oh nista sekali kau Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah!" Kata Ichigo mantap. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah laut dengan agak cepat.

Tepat perkiraan Hitsugaya, kalau Ichigo akan melakukannya. Saat Ichigo sudah berjalan di dalam air setinggi selututnya. Sedikit lagi akan bersiap melompat, Hitsugaya berteriak. "Tunggu!"

Ichigo pun menoleh. Heran. Di lihatnya Hitsugaya sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa lagi? Kau mau aku membuktikannya kan?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Sudah tidak perlu,"

"Kau marah padaku? Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo sedikit cemas.

"Tidak kok. Dasar bodoh!"

"Kenapa bodoh?" Ichigo heran.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Ichigo," Kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum lembut. Sungguh senyuman itu membuat hati Ichigo seperti melayang. Tapi emang dasar si Ichigo itu lola yah. Entah ketularan siapa. Ia malah balik bertanya.

"Kau? Juga? Kau mencintaiku? Bercanda!" Kata Ichigo dengan tampang-tampang penghuni rumah sakit jiwa.

"Hah.. kau ini memang dasar bodoh," Kata Hitsugaya kemudian langsung memeluk tubuh kekar Ichigo. Ichigo pun terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Hitsugaya.

"E-eh?"

Hitsugaya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap dua bola berwarna caramel Ichigo dengan penuh kelembutan. Terlihat keseriusan dan ketulusan dari tatapan matanya.

Ichigo lalu merendahkan tubuhnya. mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Hitsugaya. "Aku mencintaimu," Ucapnya pelan namun bukan berbisik. Kemudian ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di pipi kanan Hitsugaya yang berwarna merah karena blushing.

"Aa-" Belum sempat Hitsugaya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ternyata Ichigo dengan cepat menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir mungil kemerahan milik Hitsugaya. Ichigo mencium Hitsugaya. Ciuman yang lembut. Menyesakkan. Dan.. manis..

Hitsugaya yang sempat kaget sebentar. Namun bisa ia kendalikan. Matanya tidak ia pejamkan untuk menikmati sensasi ciuman itu. Tapi matanya tetap terbuka. Menatap lembut wajah Ichigo yang sedang menciumnya sambil terpejam. Sangat dekat sekali jarak dengan wajahnya.

Ciuman itu cukup lama. Ichigo tidak melepaskannya. Seakan ia sayang untuk melepaskan bibir Hitsugaya yang terasa manis itu. tapi dengan terpaksa Ichigo pun melepaskan ciuman itu. karna ia tau kalau terus berlama-lama seperti itu, mereka berdua akan kehabisan nafas.

Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Setelah agak lama dilepaskan pelukannya. Mereka saling menatap. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi merah. Malu. Lalu tiba-tiba ada ombak datang cukup keras menghantam tubuh mereka. Bagaimana tidak, mereka ada dipinggir pantai, malah hampir sedikit lagi ketengah laut. Tinggi airnya pun selutut Ichigo. Apalagi di Hitsugaya, mm.. mungkin sepinggangnya. Untung saja pantai ini termasuk pantai yang memiliki ombak yang tidak ganas. Kalau saja ombak di pantai itu ganas, dijamin mereka sudah terseret ombak itu sampai ketengah laut. Ah bahkan tenggelam mungkin. Mereka tertawa lepas dengan gelinya. Mengingat kejadian yang barusan mereka alami. Saling menyatakan cinta.

"Toushiro.. terima kasih," Ucap Ichigo tersenyum lembut kemudian langsung nangis-nangis gaje. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk berdua berdekatan diatas batu karang tempat mereka mencari ikan siang tadi.

.

**BUAAGH!**

**.**

"AWW- Sakit!" Ringis Ichigo sambil memegangi perutnya yang terkena tinjuan Hitsugaya.

"Bodoh!" Teriak Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa sih dari tadi siang kau terus saja menyebutku bodoh," Ichigo pundung.

"Habisnya kau memang bodoh sih," Kata Hitsugaya enteng.

"Kalau aku bodoh, itu tandanya kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku dong," Kata Ichigo tambah pundung.

"Dasar bodoh. Justru sekarang malah aku yang bodoh tau!" Kata Hitsugaya sambil terkekeh.

"Bodoh? Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Bodoh karena sudah suka bahkan mencintai orang bodoh sepertimu,"

"Tapi intinya berarti walau aku bodoh, kau tetap suka kan~" Goda Ichigo.

Hitsugaya blushing. "Iya! Aku bodoh karnamu," Kata Hitsugaya sambil menjitak Ichigo.

"AWW! Sakit sayang~" Kata Ichigo sambil mencolek pipi Hitsugaya. bermaksud menggoda Hitsugaya.

"Menjijikkan Kurosaki!" Pekik Hitsugaya hendak menjitak Ichigo lagi, namun berhasil ditangkis Ichigo. Kemudian dengan senyum jahil Ichigo kembali mencium Hitsugaya dengan cepat. Hanya sebentar. Hitsugaya terkejut lalu blushing. "KUROSAKII!" Teriak Hitsugaya. Ichigo hanya menyeringai.

.

Di tempat lain. Di balik pohon. Ah diatas pohon tepatnya. Pohon yang cukup jauh dari tempat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berada.

.

"Kyaa~ kyaa so sweet sekali mereka!" Teriak Rangiku yang berada diatas pohon. Tidak terlalu keras teriakannya.

"Benar! Hiks hiks sungguh romantis mereka," Sambung Rukia yang terharu sambil mengelap airmatanya.

"Kataku juga apa! Kita beruntung sekali dapat momen ini. Dan akhirnya cinta mereka bersatu. Huwaaa Taichou~ aku bahagia~" Kata Rangiku lebay.

"Hueee aku juga~" Sambung Orihime yang daritadi tidak bicara karena terbawa suasana romantis Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

"Ayo terus foto yang banyak setiap gerak-gerik mereka," Perintah Rangiku.

"Baik! Kau juga Rangiku, rekam terus!" Kata Rukia semangat.

"Untung saja kamera baruku ini amazing zoom dan kejernihan gambarnya! Dan untung saja kau bawa ipadmu Rukia," Kata Rangiku. "Hoho kita bisa dapat banyak uang dengan menjual foto-foto itu~ benar kan Rukia~" lanjut Rangiku lagi sambil berkhayal sedang minum sake.

"Benaar sekali~ aku bisa memborong seluruh chappy itu~" Kata Rukia yang juga hanyut dalam khayalannya tentang chappy.

.

Esoknya di tepi pantai

.

"Oh ya Ichigo," Panggil Hitsugaya sambil menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ada apa Toushiro?" Jawab Ichigo heran. Terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lautan biru yang dari tadi di tatapnya.

"Aku mau kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kuchiki atau siapapun ya selain aku," Pinta Hitsugaya pelan

"Kenapa memang?" Tanya Ichigo. Belum juga Hitsugaya menjawab Ichigo menyambung kalimatnya. "Ah aku tau~ karena kau cemburu kan? Hayo.." Tepat sekali kata-kata Ichigo. Membuat Hitsugaya tertunduk malu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu kok. Janji," Kata Ichigo sambil menatap Hitsugaya dalam.

Hitsugaya hanya diam. "Oh ya kau mau tahu kenapa aku selalu bersikap bodoh saat bersamamu?" Kata Ichigo lagi.

"Kenapa?" Hitsugaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena aku gugup kalau berada di dekatmu. Itu sebabnya aku selalu terlihat bodoh di depanmu. Apalagi kau itu kan jenius dan.. sangat manis," Kata Ichigo dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Gombal,"

"Aku serius tau!"

"Aku tidak percaya,"

"Masa tidak percaya?"

"Iya!"

"Jahatnya.." rengek Ichigo. Kemudian ide jahil muncul di pikiran Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum nista. Ia berjongkok sebentar. Lalu menampung air dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat ia siramkan air itu ke rambut Hitsugaya. Hingga rambut Hitsugaya yang tadinya spiky jadi sedikit agak lurus.

"**KURO-SAKI!**"Teriakan Hitsugaya yang kesal membuat burung layang-layang yang sedang mengelilingi langit terkejut. Ichigo sudah berlari hingga hampir ketengah laut bermain air dengan senangnya. Hitsugaya kemudian tersenyum ditempat melihat tingkah Ichigo itu dari jauh. Ia lalu berlari kearah Ichigo. Mereka saling mengejar lagi.

Setelah agak dekat dengan Ichigo, Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar.

"Terima kasih. Musim panas." Gumam Hitsugaya pelan sambil menantang matahari dan mengusap sedikit peluhnya.

"Hei kau kenapa Toushirou?" Tanya Ichigo sambil berteriak.

Hitsugaya tersadar. "Tidak kok!" Katanya sambil berlari lagi mengejar Ichigo.

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

**Pojokan Rumah Author:**

HinaRiku : Huwaaaaa~ *nangis terharu* akhirnya selesai jugaa~ QAQ *gigitin lappie*

Ichigo + Hitsugaya : *sweatdrop* Panjang sekali..

HinaRiku : *peper ingus ke Ichigo* jelek ya? Jelek kan? Jelek sih!

Terima kasih readers sekalian yang sudah mau membaca fic saya yang sangat amat panjang ini QAQ dan jelek dan geje ini tentunya.

Panjang sekali bukan? Maafkan daku~ cerita ini berkembang begitu saja, tadinya mau bikin pendek tapi susah Dx dari pada di bikin twoshoot juga nanti aku ribet Dx nanti bikin oneshoot deh –alesan-

Bagaimana humornya? Garing bukan? Gaje kan? Terlalu bertele-tele bukan? Ah aku memang tidak mahir merangkai kata-kata QAQ hueee~ #pundung #miris

Hitsugaya : Kasian deh. Makanya belajar biar kya aku. Jenius~ #bangga

HinaRiku : Huee~ aku belajar tau! Di.. SEKOLAH! *semangat45*

Hitsugaya : HEH! Nenek nenek mati suri juga tau kalau disekolah itu buat belajar! Bukan buat headbeng pake headset lagu High and Mighty color berisik begitu kya kau! Terus juga suka dance-dance + nyanyi AKB48 gaje gitu lagi *lempar mesin tik*

HinaRiku : Hueeee~ kok tau sih QAQ *nempel ditembok*

Ichigo : Ya tau lah. Makanya tuh otakmu jadi telmi gitu. Tiap diajak ngomong ga nyambung mulu.

HinaRiku : Hueee aku telmi itu warisan emak tau!

Ichigo : *cuekin Riku*Aku juga tidak tau

Hitsugaya : Bodoh! *jitak Ichigo*

Ichigo : sakit sayang.. *senyum*

HinaRiku : Gyaaaaa~ *pingsan*

Hitsugaya : Hei jangan mati dulu! Kau kan mau UN trus juga Uji Kompetensi, Ujian praktek dan Ujian untuk beasiswa *toel toel pake kaki* terus kau kurosaki, apa-apaan senyum begitu seperti orang gila *jitak Ichigo*

Ichigo : Iya nih katanya mau jadi orang kaya

HinaRiku : *bangkit kya vampir cina* **YUHUUUU~** jangan ingatkan daku tentang itu QAQ aku malah jadi galau nih *nusukin tempat pensil bentuk korek api pake jarum*

Ichigo : ni anak bukannya semangat ya *geleng-geleng*

Hitsugaya : **WOII SEMANGAT! ***teriak pake mic nya pak RT*

HinaRiku : grook grook grook *tidur*

Hitsugaya : yee ni anak malah molor *geleng-geleng*

Ichigo : sudahlah kasian loh dia itu penyakitan insomnia, tiap malem latian dance terus nulis fic fic pairing kita mulu kan. Walau belum berani publish. Masih tergeletak di lappie nya. Makanya dia cape kurang tidur.

Hitsugaya : kok kau tau sih? Jangan jangan.. *deathglare*

Ichigo : Yee! kan tiap malem dia berisik banget tau!

Hitsugaya : OH *datar*

Ichigo : Baiklah kita tinggalkan saja si Riku author gaje itu. kita harus dukung dia menghadapi UN nanti ya! *bawa spanduk*

Hitsugaya : Hei bukan itu! *jitak Ichigo* tapi..

**REVIEW ONEGAI~!**

Ichigo : **YA! REVIEW YA!** *bow* kritik dan saran diterima asal yang membangun~ *lambai-lambai*


End file.
